


"What the fuck?"

by SlushSyndrome



Category: Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Comment Tag Suggestions, Half-Life VR But the AI is Self-Aware, M/M, Not A Game AU, One Shot, Post-Canon, Short, Short One Shot, frenrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlushSyndrome/pseuds/SlushSyndrome
Summary: Gordon takes a while to notice, maybe he was too tired to remember, but it soon became too obvious to ignore. Someone kept coming into his apartment, and just doing nice things for him. Before he really takes any action, he finds out its the pestering eldritch terror he hates to love, Benrey.
Relationships: Benrey & Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 14
Kudos: 332





	"What the fuck?"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun, post-cannon AU one-shot. Might actually make an entire fan-fiction with these little occurrences, instead of small little moments.

Gordon had slept through his alarm, dragging himself out of bed and waking up his son Joshua in a small rush. Making sure Joshua got out of bed, Gordon tiredly slunk over to his closet, having to skip his shower because he already had little time to start with. He promised to meet the rest of the Science team today, which woke him up a little more, missing his friends.

Rummaging through his closet, he kept looking for something comfortable, but at least decent enough to go out with, but he didn't remember to do laundry, and the clothes he had left were loose, accidentally bleached, or had holes where Gordon picked at the threads. Gordon sighed in relief, pulling out a soft striped white and orange sweater, only mildly confused on why it wasn't with his other sweaters, but he forgets to keep organized all the time. Quickly the theoretical scientist got dressed when he heard his son call for him.

Weaving his way past the living room with tables decorated in empty to-go boxes and dishes, Gordon drove his son out to school after waffles for breakfast, humming to the radio as his excitement rising as Joshua left the car and Gordon started driving out to see his friends again.

\---

It was another morning where Gordon woke up on the couch with a pounding headache. It was Saturday or something, and Coomer drove him home and picked his son up for him after he and Bubby had a drinking competition. Coomer said something about how he needed to clean before leaving, and Gordon mumbled a little sorry before blacking out. Sitting up he pushed off the thin blue blanket thrown over him, finding his tables cleared of garbage and the dishes sitting in the sink for the first time in weeks, maybe he cleaned and didn't remember, Gordon wasn't sure.

So he sunk back down into his couch and napped until Joshua came out of his room asking for breakfast.

\---

Gordon was streaming playing Stardew Valley, something calm after all of those horror games he had been playing recently. He got, and thanked BlueCaddy, or Bubby for the occasional twenty dollar donation, chuckling or getting frustrated when Bubby would play music or poke fun at him for dying to a slime, slowed down with his prosthetic having a delayed response. But got a welcome surprise getting a hundred from a viewer he hadn't seen yet, which got a hysterical laugh out of him when it began playing Two Trucks, getting Bubby riled up for a reason only he and his friends knew why. It took him a few moments to stop saying thank you, when he couldn't get the words out clearly the first few wheezes. The first thing he did with that money is spoil Joshua with a night out, if he remembers correctly.

\---

Another morning, and Gordon woke up to coffee already made and still warm on the counter, he smiled as he took a sip, getting three gulps through before really thinking about it. Joshua did nice things, but none of them were this early, and he still couldn't reach the cups yet.

\---

The next week, and Gordon had found he wasn't having as much difficulty with his prosthetic after sleeping over at Tommy's place while Joshua visited his Aunt. He asked Tommy about it, but neither he or Gman had touched it while it was detached on his bedside. Whatever happened to make it more responsive he was thankful as he made his way back home.

\---

Nothing weird happened for a few weeks, if Gordon could recall. Sure Joshua had some new toys and plushies that Gordon didn't buy, but the Science Team would drop by with gifts all the time for Joshie, even when Gordon was asleep, it was in a little more abundance than usual though.

\---

Gordon woke up one day unbearably warm that morning, unable to move with a round weight down on his chest. Opening his eyes and patting his side table for his glasses, putting them on crookedly revealed a plump grey cat snoring away on top of him.

"How the fuck did you get in here little guy?" Gordon scratched the cute thing behind her ears, grinning at the friendly purr, the owner probably lived in the same complex, or something, slipping into his apartment when he opened his door.

But when it turned out the cat wasn't registered under a phone number, and no one was missing any chubby affectionate cats, he decided he would keep it, because Joshua had been begging to have a cat for some time. Gordon chalked it up to a well fed stray, until he got home to cans of wet food left on his counter.

\---

After that, Gordon began to notice how weird some other times were, and this would get him stressed out and anxious. Tommy was visiting more often because of this, sometimes bringing Darnold with him when he couldn't get sleep. He started leaving lights on because the dark scared him again, getting paranoid like he was the first few months after escaping from the ruins of Black Mesa. Other things returning like checking on Joshua often or plucking at his curly long hair until his scalp was irritated.

\---

After another restless night, when he was finally able to sleep with the lights off again, he was woken up from a nightmare and the ensuing phantom pains, he writhed from under his blankets with quiet sobs. His head blanked out when he heard soft singing, pulling the blanket off from over his head, his vision, mouth and lungs was swarmed with a soft dark blue, pushing away all the pain Gordon croaked out a name he prayed wasn't true.

"Benrey?" Gordon turned his head to meet the yellow glowing eyes of the terror he thought was dead.

"You alright bro?"


End file.
